


Happiness Is Like a Falling Star

by Yana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Sam Left, Angst, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Season/Series 01, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s beautiful while it lasts. But once it passes, the sky is dark again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is Like a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had last night.

It’s a great spot, I have to say. No cities or towns in the area, the sky is cloudless, the night is cool but still comfortable. It’s a clearing in the middle of the woods with a wide view of the sky. The best place to see the shooting stars.

“Here” Dad says as he sits down next to me on the hood of the car and hands me a can of beer.

“Thanks” I say with a smile and take the can from him. We both open our own and take a long sip. I sigh happily. This is going to be a good night.

It doesn’t take long for the first shooting star to appear. It draws a long line behind it, hissing while crossing the sky above us. Little and bigger ones follow it and soon the whole sky is decorated by those long white lines, recoloring the dark dome.

I smile, make some jokes and puns, and Dad laughs at them, showing me the happiest grin I had ever seen on his face. This is a good night. Maybe the best night of my life. And even though it’s just the two of us, Dad is still happy and carefree like nothing happened a few weeks ago.

Slowly my smile falters and a cold feeling crawls its way up my spine. From the sky, my gaze lowers and stays on the trees. A light breeze moves the leaves and I start shivering.

“It’s a dream, isn’t it?”

Dad doesn’t answer. He turns away from the sky to look at me, but stays silent.

“Isn’t it?” I ask, desperate, and look at him. Because it has to be a dream. Nothing like this would happen in reality. My father would never allow to spend our free time with star gazing. He wouldn’t laugh and make jokes after what happened. He never acted like this around me since I was ten.

Dad’s smile saddens.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.”

I let out a snort that sounds more like a sob and I lean my head into my palms. Damn it. I should have known from the beginning that it was only a dream. It was too good to be true. My mind was playing a nasty game with me. I can almost hear it snickering in my head.

Dad pulls me into a tight hug and I’m holding on to him like my life depends on it. Maybe it does. If not my life then my sanity.

“I’m so sorry.”

I sob more violently because this is only an imagination of my father apologizing. A part of my mind where I long for a father like this. A father I never had and I will grieve for the rest of my life.

“Wake up!”

I open my eyes then quickly close them again. The lamp next to my bed is on, hurting my unadjusted eyes.

“Come on, we have a lead!”

I look around, careful not to stare directly into the light again. John is packing a duffle with guns and knives.

“A cop just called the station. They found a new body near the river. We have to get there before they do.”

Overwhelming sadness hits me like a car at the sight of the always grumpy features and the stern voice. No smiles, no happiness.

“What are you waiting for?” he barks at me. “Get dressed already!”

I get out of the bed fast and put on my jeans, shoes and a jacket. If there’s any dampness on my face I wipe it away quickly like there was nothing at all.

John leaves the room first, rushing to the Impala to put the bag into the truck but I stay back for a moment to pull myself together. It was just a dream. It means nothing. Don’t dwell on it. Move on.

I close my amulet into a tight grip to draw some strength from it and when I finally step outside I’m again the empty good little soldier my father wants me to be.


End file.
